Sagnik
Sagnik was amazingly strong from birth. He born with the natural powers of a Super Saiyan. He looks exactly same as Gohan was when he was fighting Cell, he belive's himself to be the strongest on Earth. Appearance Sagnik's appearance is very similar to Gohan's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a similar gi to Goku's. However, Sagnik's appearance drastically changes as he grows older, resembling Gohan more than his father as a teenager, he has the same long messy hair as Gohan at a younger age. Towards the end of Dragonball Z, Sagnik is seen with a shaggier hairstyle. He also shares the typical Saiyan appetite like his Goku and Gohan. Hidden power As a child, Sagnik is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. At the age of 12 he was able to turn into a super saiyan 2. EARLY LIFE When he was born his power level was about 5000 and his father was so amazed by watching it. He had lots of fun as a child he always use to play but one day suddenly by mistake he took flight and when his father saw this he understood his son is the saviour of this world. world martial art tournament After becoming a super saiyan 2, he becomes over confident and takes part in the world martial art tournament and in 1st round he fight's goten and he's proved worthy against goten but however when he fight's Goku, he gets defeated easily. That leds his over confidence shattered.and from then he starts to breed in hatered. curse of hatered After loosing to goku he start's breeding hatered he starts traing his self harder than ever, he eats less, treats every one as scum's ,beat every one crushe's his rival's mercy-lessly.he starts learning dark moves and become's very harsh. Techniques Energy-based attacks *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'continuous ki attack' –continuous range of ki blast *'Special Beam Cannon' – A very powerful beam fired by charging a lot of energy into your index and middle finger in front of your forehead and then extending your arm to fire. *'kame-hame-ha' – after seeing goku he practiced it and he learned it quickly. *'great fireball technique' –the user collects ki in his mouth and then quickly knead it with fire element and blows it ,this attack can led to massive damage. *'controlled ki ball' –the user collects ki in his arm and creates a ki ball which is 5x bigger than normal and then throws it towards the opponent ,the trick is the user can simply control the ki ball. *'Solar Flare' – The user spreads and places their fingers on their forehead, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'dark lightning' – the user creates a gigantic bolt of lightning,in his left arm. which is black in colour and then strikes the opponent.the bolt can also be extended upto 50m. *'dark lightning: black panther' –the user sends continuous stream's of dark lightning which takes the shape of a giant black panther and then quickly stab the opponent in his heart which leds to death as its speed is 1/1000th of a second its impossible to dodge. *'Super Kamehameha - '''A powered-up version of the regular Kamehameha. *'dark shock wave''' - the user have just to do like a regular power up then his aura changes to purple and violet and suddenlt splits and give a form of a shock wave it can be used to throw enemie's away from the user. *'twin dark ki blast's' -in his dark super saiyan state he's able to perform this technique.The user create's two dark ki ball's which are thrown towards the opponent and there is no chance of escaping it as one ball is enough strong to destroy a state. *'flame dance' - the user is first wrapped by huge layer of flame and then flames and fire burst out from ground this give a complete protection from physical attacks. *'ki-needles-'''the user creates a energy ball from which needles made of energy are executed .this attack is used to attack the veins off the opponent so he could not be able to move. Speed and movement techniques *'Flight''' – The user manipulates their ki so that they are able to fly. Most warriors in the Dragon Ball universe can do this. *'teleportation' - sagnik is the only one who can perform this technique ,this technique is similar to instant transmission the difference is that the user does not have to put his fingers on his head. Physical attacks *'lion combo '- sagnik gets to the point where he does Shadow of the Dancing Leaf to get behind an airborne opponent. He then delivers a series of blows that differ between use. All variations end with the opponent being thrown to the ground and kicked in the chest. *'shadow of the dancing leaf' -A technique where one follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. It is mainly used to position an opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. This move by itself is harmless, but it is usable as a stepping stone for a great many powerful techniques like Front Lotus and the Lion Combo. That said, it also has a rather high degree of difficulty. *'front lotus'-The user launches the opponent into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once behind the opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed.But just before landing the user throws and ki ball. Because it uses one of the huge energy, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". *'Crushing in Hands' – In his Great Ape form, sagnik can grab his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. Forms Great Ape Like all Saiyans, sagnik can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it wasn't at will. Super Saiyan Sagnik uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, sagnik avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Rahul, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline . Ascended Super Saiyan After having witnessed Vegeta and Trunks emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Sagnik concludes that surpassing the normal Super Saiyan form may be more possible than initially suspected, and enters the room to train himself and Gohan. However, although this new powerup would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan form is the best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before they leave the chamber. Ultra Super Saiyan Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form,sagnik achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Gohan. Although apparently stronger than Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster, because "all the power in the world would do no good if you can't even hit the guy." Instead of persevering harder to simply increase power output, Goku decides that simply mastering the Super Saiyan form to suppress its downsides and make it a natural state is the best way to fight and gain power. This form is never used after its inital unlocking along with Ascended Super Saiyan, as a result. Full-Power Super Saiyan After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan,sagnik concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Super Saiyan 2 Although it is unknown when exactly sagnik achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed sagnik achieved this transformation in the Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation,this form brings him lots of strength and endurence and his appearence changes slightly in this form. ''Dark super saiyan'' This state is achieved by sagnik when he experience's maximum rage and anger.in this state his muscle's grow a little more than super saiyan 2 form ,however in this form his strength,skills,endurance increase's 100x the power of a super saiyan 2.in this state he also experience some physical changes like his hair grows a little,his muscle's grow his eye's turn to purple in colour his hair colour changes from golden to black havin streak's of golden.He later learn's to take the control of this power. "Fusions" Vegito Vegito is the product of a Potara Fusion between Rahuland SAGNIK with unrivaled power. Vegito is the most powerful being in Dragon Ball Z and is created as a desperate plan by Elder Kai to stop the powerful Super Buu. It has been theorized that Vegito could easily attain the form of Super Saiyan 2 as well as Super Saiyan 3. However, neither was necessary to finish his task of killing Buu, as his Super Saiyan 1 state alone berthed enough in battle that he single-handedly pummeled Buu blithely without even needing to use his fists or any effort. It was obvious he had the physical power to maintain such feats, but he only appeared for a short time before his strategy to deliberately be absorbed into Buu's body (whilst keeping a barrier on to avoid being assimilated into his being) resulted in his diffusion, after which Vegeta crushed his earring, vowing to never fuse with Goku again regardless of the circumstances. Goku follows suit reluctantly, and as a result, despite Old Kai's offer for the two to merge into Vegito again and take care of Kid Buu in a flash, the two decide to fight alone, and Vegito is never again seen. Goku's relaxation, and Vegeta's strategic mind enabled Vegito to be quite an intelligent fighter without being overcome by arrogance as Vegeta alone would be but possessing the ruthlessness to kill Super Buu that Goku would lack. In addition, Vegito also possesses the immense power and speed of both Goku and Vegeta amplified to great degrees, as well as the tactics and skill of both. He is very similar to Gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Character created by sagnikthegreat